


Rush

by roguetwo



Series: Hanji Will Make Them Pay [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: Hanji takes a break from work.





	

That was a record long meeting. It started in the morning and only when Hanji looked out the window she noticed, the sun was setting. No wonder she had a hard time reading the documents. 

“We can continue this later. All of you are dismissed.” she ordered as she rubbed her tired eye. “Moblit, put it in the reports our discu...”

Hanji realized her mistake. There was no Moblit.

“I mean… who is taking notes?” her eye widened, trying to keep composure as best as she could. She can’t break down in front of her subordinates. Not when she just inherited this position.

“Uh, it’s me, Commander.” Armin answered timidly. She can’t tell if he was scared or felt pity with that expression. “We agreed that I will be taking down notes earlier.”

“Good. I want a report of today’s meeting when you’re done.” 

Armin nodded, too eager in Hanji’s opinion. Maybe Levi was right after all. After they worked out a few final kinks, they left the room. Hanji sat alone at the head of the table. One of the kids was kind enough to light up a candle before leaving. 

Ever since they returned from Shinganshina, there was a significant change in Hanji’s daily routine. She used to spend more time in her lab or out experimenting with their captured titan. These days, she spent her time attending meetings and hearings. Not her preferred job but somebody has to run the corps. And that person was her. She was prepared for this, Erwin made sure of that, but something didn’t sit right with her that evening. 

She missed the excitement of working. The rush of blood to her heart when she was facing danger. The panic screams of her squads when she got too close to a titan. The late night drinking with Mike and Levi which usually ended up with them stargazing on top of the wall. She missed her friends.

Maybe she can run away from her commander job for a night. A sly smile formed across her face and an odd familiar feeling bubbling in her chest. That’s it. This is the night she will temporary abandon her post. 

And nothing will stop her.

“What took you so long?” Levi called her just as she stepped out of the room. Hanji grunted under her breath. “I told you to see a doctor for your constipation.” She turned to see that he was leaning on a wall, as if waiting for her.

“Shitting session was not that bad.” she shrugged, visibly distracted. Levi was the last person she wanted to see.

Levi tilted his head to her crude response. They have not exchanged shit jokes since, well, since shit hits the fan. 

“You’re up to something.” Levi accused her. “Your were excited when you exited that room. And now you’re fidgeting.”

Hanji crossed her arms. “What the hell are you talking about? And… and what are you doing here? Are you waiting for me?”

He walked towards her, intimidatingly. 

“Don’t change the subject, Four Eyes.” He warned her. His gaze shifted to the side, thinking if he should be honest, “Somebody gotta check on you after you forgot Moblit is dead.”

“Heh.” Hanji chuckled and walked away. He was right, she was trying to divert his attention but she was not going to admit it. “You noticed that, huh?”

“You looked like you were about to shit bricks.”

“Not the worst thing that ever came out of my ass.”

“Tch. Disgusting.”

\---

Hanji wanted to leave as early as possible but there was no shortcut when handling Levi. If she gave him any reason to doubt her, he will not let her off his sight. They had dinner as usual as she listened to him rant about how filthy the mess hall was. Then, he helped her with a few paperworks after dinner and listened he rant about how filthy her office was. Finally, they walked to their accommodation together while Hanji listened to he rant about how filthy she was. 

If there was anything Hanji learned about being a commander is to pretend to be interested, so she played along until it’s time for them to retire into their own quarters. Plus, she can’t afford to raise any suspicion with him now. Not when she has a plan to execute. 

When Hanji closed the door of her room, Levi was still standing in the hallway, facing her with a discern look on his face. It was unusual of him to do that but Hanji figured he must have acted that way because she foolishly called out for Moblit earlier. Yeah, it must be. 

“Shit. Moblit is dead.”

She slid down the door with both hands on her face. Her mind reeled in everything that happened when they were at Shinganshina. She felt like a titan reached into her heart and tore it out. Whenever she closed her eyes, the image of Moblit’s and Erwin’s last seconds with her burned behind her eyelids.

She can’t dwell in this feeling forever. When she remembered her plan to unwind tonight, she quickly stood up and put on her 3DMG. Levi’s quarters is exactly across the hallway, she can’t use the door to get out. Everybody in the corps knew that Levi doesn’t sleep. Hanji, above anyone else knew that. Using the door to sneak out was not an option. The window it is.

Silently, Hanji jumped out of her first floor bedroom window and used the gas to soften her landing. As soon as she reached the ground, she checked her surrounding. Quiet, only low chatters of the patrolling soldiers can be heard. All she had to do was avoid them and jump over the wall to go outside. She was confident she will make it out in no time since she had a lot of practice prior to this.

After she climbed over the wall, she use the usual route to get into town. Even though Hanji is a military official, walking around with a 3DMG in the middle of the night was not smart. A Military Police on patrol could stop her and ask her stuff. She decided to navigate her way in the town discreetly to avoid any nosy civilians and also the MPs.

Not far from the town was a small forest. The villagers stay away from that part of land because there was a rumor that a colossal boar live there. Which was true, until Sasha killed it for a cooking competition a few months ago. But the villagers still would not risk to venture into the forest yet. So when Hanji reached there, she fired her grappling hook into a tree and flew without any care for protocols or the risk of getting caught.

Hanji stopped when she reached a few feet away from her actual destination. As she was tucking the triggers away, she heard a creak behind her. Following on her instincts that she was not alone, she quickly attached a blade to her right handle and turned, 

*CLANK*

Her blade clashed with another blade. Her momentum broke both of the blades. 

“What the f*ck, Four Eyes?!” It was dark, so Hanji couldn’t see the person in front of her clearly but even a blind person could tell that it was him.

“What the f*ck yourself, Clean Freak. Stop following me.” Hanji warned.

“I knew your ass were up to something.”

“My ass don’t own your skinny ass anything. Leave me alone.”

They were locked in a glaring contest even though the moonlight was obstructed by the trees and they can’t see each other well. Neither were willing to back down. It was a sign of weakness, a trait they won’t admit especially to each other. Slowly, Levi inched closer to Hanji. She was ready to give a fight if Levi dragged her out of the forest.

He flicked her forehead instead, “Tell me what you’re up to, idiot.”

“Tch.” Hanji rubbed her forehead as she turned away from him. “Keep up and don’t say a word.”

“Me?! You’re the one who won’t shut up. Shitty, Four Eyes.”

“Hey, Captain Grump. It’s three eyes now.” she corrected him with a proud smirk. Levi returned it with a scowl. Hanji pushed aside a few tall grass when they reached the edge of the forest and revealed a lake to Levi. His confused expression was as expected.

“You sneaked out in the middle of the night to go fishing?”

Hanji rolled her eyes and crossed the grass. Levi followed closely.

“Seriously Levi, what did you learn while growing up in the underground, huh?” Hanji asked. 

“Nothing much.” Levi shrugged. “My mother was a whore and my uncle, as you know, kill people for sport. The skills you need to survive down there.”

“And I wonder where you picked up your clean freak habits.” she snickered. 

“Definitely not from you.” Levi snarled. 

“Ouch.” Hanji put her hands over her chest. “I’m sure you’re going to love what I’m about to do next.”

When they reached a plain field, Hanji spun excitedly to Levi. One look at her face and Levi knew she was about to do something foolish.

“What?”

“Turn around.”

“No.”

“I’m going to strip.” She motioned with her face. “Turn around.”

“I’ve seen you naked. Why act all coy now?”

“Fine.” Hanji pulled her straps off a bit too hard because Levi was being a pain in the ass.

Levi put his hand on Hanji’s hand as she unbuttoned her shirt to stop her, “The f*ck are you going to do?”

“I’m going to taking a bath.” she shrugged his hand off.

\---

Levi frowned as he watched Hanji swim and splash happily. Because Hanji can be a stubborn idiot when she’s excited, he made himself comfortable on the ground. Might as well guard her clothes and gear. He shuddered at the thoughts of swimming naked in a murky water. What if there is a snake? 

“I thought you were sneaking away to go over the walls.” he broke the silence, “To kill titans or something.”

Hanji squirted some water out of her mouth to him, but short a few inches. Levi was glad that happened.

“Me too,” she paused, “but then to hunt them down after we know what we know? Who knew that we belong in the same descendant? And our people at the other side of the ocean are fighting for their lives, surviving. That’s some f*cked up information we got in the basement.”

Hanji moved her hands around in the water as if to avoid eye contact with him, “I guess I can’t bring myself to kill them on purpose. So I try to recall the last time I had a rush.”

Hanji waited for Levi to interject any moment, but he didn’t. She guessed it was probably because he didn’t understand.

“A rush. An adrenaline rush.” she emphasized the word. “A feeling you get when you’re about to do something...”

“Stupid.” Levi interrupted. “I know what you mean, Four… Three Eyes.”

Hanji laughed her heart out upon hearing how awkward he said it. Levi abruptly stood when Hanji refused to stop laughing.

“Wait. Don’t go.” She didn’t mean to sound too desperate.

“Who said I’m leaving?” he asked as he detached his 3DMG from his hips.

Hanji lowered herself into the water to hide her blush when he took off his shirt.

“You are about to be reminded that my ass is not skinny.”

**Author's Note:**

> A story of Hanji and Levi went skinny dipping


End file.
